A Filosofia de Max Stirner
A FILOSOFIA DE MAX STIRNER Non Serviam Apresentar a filosofia de Stirner me deixou a escolha entre a brevidade ou o balanço de todas as interpretações possíveis. Eu resolvi em favor da primeira, então esteja avisado: Esta interpretação é a de um homem só. Vá à fonte fazer sua cabeça. Compreender Stirner requer não somente uma apreciação do conteúdo e de declarações particulares, mas de um forte grau de compreensão da estrutura da obra. De acordo com Lawrence Stepelevich, a estrutura de “O Único e Sua Propriedade” foi moldada sobre a Phänomenologie des Geistes de Hegel (Fenomenologia do Espírito). O hegelianismo em Stirner não é acidental, mas essencial. É central para a escola de filosofia hegeliana o que se chama de Dialética: Resolver dualismos encontrando um terceiro que explica/dá ambos os lados. Stirner, nesse sentido, é um pensador dialético. Sua principal tríade é a do Materialista – Idealista – Egoísta. Stirner acompanha a insistência de Feuerbach de que devemos descer a filosofia ao individual concreto, para logo depois fazer esta insistência voltar-se contra o “Homem” de Feuerbach, o ser da espécie. Portanto, o capítulo 1 de O Único e Sua Propriedade, “Uma Vida Humana”, é uma afirmação do desenvolvimento dialético tal como este ocorre na vida concreta das pessoas; como crianças, nos encontramos no estágio materialista e tememos o varão, como jovens, fazemos a “primeira autodescoberta, o Espírito” e re-obtemos o varão através do idealismo, e como adultos, práticos, também o idealismo é visto como um tipo de varão, e o interesse egoísta acaba por tomar-nos. Isto não deve ser, entretanto, tomado literalmente, mas figurativamente. Stirner então acompanha Cieszkowski no capítulo 2, “Homens do Antigo e do Novo Tempo”, fazendo a descrição do mesmo desenvolvimento, mas no sentido amplo da história. O capítulo termina com uma seção sobre os seus amigos Die Freien, criticando-os por não representar de todo a dissolução da oposição materialista/idealista, vindo a ser, ao invés, “os mais modernos dos modernos”, i.e. os últimos idealistas. “Semelhantes são tratados da mesma maneira” é central para o estágio idealista. Esta é a base da crítica aos Jovens Hegelianos. Pela dinâmica interna da crítica, “semelhantes” e “a mesma maneira” se tornam categorias sempre ampliadas, e a “crítica” eventualmente deve voltar-se sobre si mesma, colapsando sob o próprio peso. Stirner escreve: “Se estes pressupostos tiverem de ser resolvidos numa dissolução total, esta não deve levar de novo a um pressuposto superior, isto é, a um pensamento ou ao próprio pensar, à crítica. Essa dissolução só a mim deve ser útil. De outro modo, cairá na infindável série de dissoluções …” Então, o colapso do idealismo e a necessidade de uma nova síntese, é o ponto a partir do qual a filosofia do próprio Stirner se inicia. Esta nova síntese, entretanto, não pode ser um ponto-ideal arquimediano situado fora do mundo, o que Stirner chama de idéia fixa. Assim, quando se afirma o que Stirner propõe como síntese, é necessário um pouco de cuidado. Stirner propõe que a síntese encontra-se no interesse do único – o egoísta. Enquanto declaração isolada, tal síntese coloca Stirner na mesma categoria de Thomas Hobbes, Friedrich W. Nietzsche, Dora Marsden, James Walker, Ayn Rand e Robert Nozick. Entretanto, os tipos de egoísmo propostos por estes filósofos são notadamente diferentes do de Stirner – com uma exceção parcial para Marsden, que foi fortemente inspirada por Stirner. A diferença reside na visão do que é o eu mesmo, e o modo pelo qual nos advém o egoísmo. Façamos uma breve descrição de alguns destes: Para Thomas Hobbes, tudo o que importa são comparações externas de riqueza e posses. O egoísmo de Stirner é sobre a relação do “eu” e o objeto. Na síntese de Stirner, “eu” sou Sujeito, permanecendo em relação com o objeto por vontade própria. Para Friedrich Nietzsche, há um conjunto de metas para o egoísta perseguir. Deve-se “criar para além de si”, criar o Superhomem. Em contraste, Stirner foca a consumo, o transitório, a apropriação, pelo ego finito do mundo como seu (“apropriar-se” no mesmo sentido em que um estudante deve fazer com a literatura que lê, “sua”, a fim de bem compreendê-la). James Walker dá uma descrição biológica que mais-ou-menos define o egoísmo como qualquer coisa pela qual o indivíduo biológico devota sua energia, uma mecânica do egoísmo. Em contraste, Stirner descreve o egoísmo como um caminho possível escolhido. Ayn Rand tenta provar o egoísmo pelos primeiros princípios, colocando a “razão” e mais um número de definições – a vida (enquanto do Homem) e a justiça – como premissas. A resposta para a questão de quem é o destinatário do trabalho do homem, Rands afirma, é o homem ele mesmo. Agindo de acordo com a justiça – enxergando todos os valores como instrumentais para o valor fundamental da vida (enquanto do Homem) – é o que Rand define como egoísmo. Em contraste, Stirner não “justifica” seu egoísmo, e o “enquanto Homem” de Rand não é nada mais do que o ser-da-espécie que Stirner rejeitou em Feuerbach. Então, o que é o egoísmo stirneriano? Como prefácio ao O Único e Sua Propriedade, Stirner escreve um texto breve Ich hab' mein Sach' auf nichts gestellt (“a minha causa é a causa de nada”; usualmente traduzido como “todas as coisas são nada para mim”). Neste texto breve, ele mostra como o Sultão, Deus, o Bom, etc. não servem a nada para além de si mesmos, e ainda colocam a si mesmos como o mais alto bem a se servir. Stirner escreve: "Por mim extraio daqui uma lição: em vez de continuar a servir com altruísmo aqueles grandes egoístas, sou eu próprio o egoísta". Então, de fato, ele não baseia sua causa num imperativo o qual implora para que sigamos, mas ao invés – nos seduz pelo exemplo. Isto é de importância focal para Stirner se manter coerente e não cair na navalha da crítica de seu contemporâneo, Karl Schmidt, de que Stirner estaria “fazendo uma nova quimera” com o seu egoísmo. O egoísmo de Stirner vem a ser então mais uma receita terapêutica para aqueles que querem aceitá-lo. Para Stirner, egoísmo é somente seguir os interesses próprios como a pessoa única que se é. A qualquer um que diga, “Quais são meus interesses?”, Stirner diria que o interesse dele é tão único quanto ele mesmo, e que isso ele mesmo deveria descobrir. Uma repetitiva insistência nisso encontraria somente a resposta negativa que Stirner fornece em O Único e Sua Propriedade, de que o interesse e as idéias fixas estão em oposição; de que não há ponto arquimediano de referência moral externo aos valores escolhidos pelo – único. Então “o que sou eu”? Isto é o que Stirner passa a segunda parte de seu livro explorando. Isto é, o que são as minhas relações quando elas não são deveres materiais ou naturais, tal como lealdade filial ou relações idealistas como ser “um e o mesmo” como cidadão, mendigo ou Humano? O conceito chave para responder isto, é Eigentum – propriedade. "Eigentum", ou aquilo que é possuído, exprime para Stirner uma relação de vontade. Como uma relação de vontade, pode ser descartada a qualquer momento – pela vontade. Oposta à relação de vontade está o dever, o “dever” e o “ter de”. Estas são simplesmente relações que não são minhas para que eu possa dispor, mas que são me dadas de fora – de fora, também, no sentido de uma “essência” que eu devo confirmar sem que possa dispor sobre ela. Um caso particular de tal dever é quando não se pode abandonar uma idéia. Em termos hegelianos: Quando aquele pensamento é visto como sagrado e isento ao “poder do negativo”. Tal idéia é chamada de idéia fixa. Isto é, nas palavras de Stirner “Uma idéia que sujeitou o homem a ele mesmo” – uma idéia que você não pode criticar. A noção de “Eigentum” aplica-se também às relações com outras pessoas, e é nesse sentido que devemos entender Der Verein der Egoisten (A Associação dos Egoístas) que confundiu e iludiu a compreensão de muitos comentadores. Vamos dar uma olhada nos modos pelos quais eu posso me encontrar com outra pessoa, desde um ponto de vista pertinente ao assunto em questão. 1.O dever. Isto é um encontro entre duas pessoas de acordo com como devem se comportar em relação à outra. Este não é um encontro por vontade, mas um encontro de acordo com o “dever”. Exemplos de tais encontros são quando pai e filho encontram-se nos papéis de pai e filho. Quando eles se encontram, de acordo com tais papéis, encontram-se por um dever e não por uma “vontade”. Papéis são atribuídos a uma relação quando esta é vista como objeto estático. 2.A Propriedade. A relação pode ser de vontade unilateral. Assim, se se é um Einzige ao passo que o Outro se torna um Eigentum (para aquele que é Einzige). Talvez, seja este o estado de coisas em que podemos dizer “O Inferno São Os Outros” (i.e. quando aquele Outro cara é o Einzige e o eu é reduzido ao papel de Eigentum). Moses Hess já criticava a concepção daquilo que Stirner chama de "Verein der Egoisten" Associação dos Egoístas" seguindo a linha de que num tal encontro, teria de haver um dominador e um outro submetido à dominação. Isto é, Hess imagina que “A Associação dos Egoístas” seria uma relação do tipo (2) descrita acima. Agora, (2) pode descrever um egoísta Hobbesiano. Mas pode descrever "la derniere mallon de la chaine Hegelienne" (como Stirner foi chamado)? Não, isto é um pouco rude demais. Stirner ele mesmo fez a réplica desta crítica apontando para exemplos: Dois amigos brincando com seus brinquedos, dois homens que, vão juntos a loja de vinhos. Certamente esta não é uma lista exaustiva de associações, e nosso homem Stirner, de fato, fala sobre associações consistindo em centenas de pessoas, também, associações que se formam para se capturar um ladrão ou para ganhar salários melhores no próprio trabalho. Mais filosoficamente, Moses Hess descreveu uma unilateralidade, e pensou que isso era necessário para a relação. O que de mais natural do que aplicar um pequeno argumento dialético para resolver o que Stirner realmente quis dizer. Eu proponho isto: 3.A Associação. A relação é compreendida como um processo. É um processo em que as relações são continuamente renovadas por ambas /todas as partes sustentando-a através de um ato de vontade. A Associação requer que ambas/todas as partes estejam presentes através do egoísmo consciente – i.e. da vontade própria. Se uma parte, silenciosamente ncontra-se em sofrimento, mas se contém para salvar as aparências, a associação degenerou a uma outra coisa qualquer.Somente após desenvolver a compreensão de associação de egoístas é que Stirner chega à relação sumamente importante – minha relação comigo mesmo. Na seção intitulada “O meu gozo pessoal”, Stirner distingue a mera valorização da vida contra o gozo de vida. Na primeira visão, eu sou um objeto a ser preservado. Na segunda, eu vejo a mim mesmo como sujeito de todas minhas relações de valor. Nesse sentido, Stirner pode rechaçar a questão “o que sou eu?” e recolocá-la em termos de “quem sou eu?”, uma questão que guarda a resposta na mesma pessoa encarnada que a interroga. Este é o "nada" do qual Stirner fala como sendo o eu. "O nada que sou não é no sentido de vacuidade, mas antes o nada criador”. A minha relação comigo é assim um encontro comigo por vontade própria, uma associação comigo mesmo e um consumo – apropriação – de mim como o meu próprio. leitura sugerida the individual and his own - max stirner kleinere schriften - max stirner stirner studien (bernd laska) Fonte: http://i-studies.com/stirner/philosophy.shtml Acesso: MAR/2010 N.T: Termos e trechos conforme a tradução de Barrento, ed. Antígona. Tradução e contribuição: José Paulo M. Souza (jxpxster@gmail.com)